ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Izenbo
is a character in the Dinosaur Great War Izenborg series. Izenbo is the second combination of two demi-cyborgs Ai and Zen Tachibana. He is known as Gemini in the U.S.A. version. Though the series ran with 39 episodes, Izenbo did not first appear until episode 20. History Dinosaur Great War Izenborg Ai and Zen Tachibana, the protagonists and members of the D Sentai team, unite to transform into the Izenborg Duo to destroy the monsters: Zen becomes Izenborg Man, the full human pilot of the ship; Ai becomes the Mother Computer of the ship; the tank Izen-I converts into the powerful Izenborg-Go. On episode 19, Ai is badly injured and damaged. She is repaired by the scientific team, then a mysterious "alien" power surge coming from a cross further "charges" her. Suddenly, she appears stronger and faster. From this point, when the Izenborg-Go ship attack doesn't work anymore, the duo can transform again to form the giant warrior, Izenbo. Zen becomes the main consciousness and body, while Ai - inside a modified version of the Izenborg-Go - is embedded into the head in order to provide him with energy and additional computing faculties. The fusion process to generate Izenbo is called Bo Change. It is uncertain what is Izenbo's true nature, but he could be the natural and perfect fusion between human and machine. Izenbo is able to sustain his form for 2 minutes and 20 seconds. Profile Stats *'Height': 50 m *'Weight': 33.000 t *'Flying Speed': Mach 8 *'Leap Capability': 800 m *'Active Time': 2 minutes and 20 seconds Techniques *'Izenbow': A sword which can be split into two katana-like blades used to to stab or decapitate his foes. It can also be used as a bow to release arrows of light. *'Iron Fork Cutter': His left hand can convert into a massive rotary saw blade. *'Killer Sword': A blade that glows green wielded by Izenbo. It can transform into a metal bat, hitting back an iron ball fired from Terekira's mouth. *'Killer Izen Kick': An attack similar to the Leo Kick, Izenbo launches himself skyward after many flips and turns, delivers a mighty kick to the head of his enemies. He can jump 800 m in the air in order to perform the Izen Kick. *'Flight': Izenbo can fly at Mach 8. *'Screw Attack': Izenbo raises his arms and spins at high speed. Defeated Saigora. *'Bo Spin': A spinning attack used against Black Maria's Black Maria Spin. *'Izen Gyro Kick': He rotates around before kicking the enemy. Used on Black Gamma. *'Energy Tornado': A very rare attack that he only used twice, Izenbo turns his whole body into a flaming tornado. *'Izenbow Big Fire': Izenbo's only ray technique. He places both arms horizonatally in front of him, raises his right hand and swings it back down to fire the ray. Gallery Izenbo-2.jpg Izenbo-1.jpg Izenborg.png|Robot Warrior: Izenbo IZENBORG SAW II.jpg IZENBORG SAW.jpg Izenborg 2017.png|Izenborg returns for a special to promote his DVD. Trivia *Izenborg is different from other Tsuburaya heroes at the time. Unlike the Ultras, or Mirrorman, Fireman, and Jumborg Ace, Izenborg's body wasn't made of latex. It was a fabric. Category:Heroes Category:Other Toku Heroes Category:Cyborgs Category:Protagonists Category:Dinosaur Great War Izenborg